


My Heart Could Still Fall Hard at 23

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Noiz and Aoba’s third wedding anniversary and when they come back from their second honeymoon, Noiz has a shocking proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Could Still Fall Hard at 23

**Author's Note:**

> title from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> I've been thinking about doing a really fluffy story with an actual plot and this is the result.

 

“Damn brat,” Aoba murmurs, eyes appraising the overpriced penthouse suite. Even though he knows that Noiz has no qualms about spending money on him, it still is daunting to be presented with such luxury.

“You love me,” Noiz whispers into his ears, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Aoba jumps three feet into the air and then turns around, ready to punch the damn brat’s shoulder for scaring him like this.

Except, he can’t do anything with Noiz’s arms wound tightly around him and his head nuzzling Aoba’s neck. “Happy third anniversary, Aoba.” He then pulls back slightly to kiss Aoba on the forehead and then continues, “I’m so glad that I didn’t wake up one day only to find out that I am still trapped in my dark world of loneliness and numbness. Every day I wake up to the sight of you sleeping next to me, and getting to kiss you everywhere until you finally wake up is a sure-fire sign that I must be the luckiest bastard in the world. Thanks for doing me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world.”

Aoba is speechless. Noiz is so good with words and moments like these always leaves Aoba at loss for words and usually makes Aoba shed a few tears of happiness.

“Of course this is real, Noiz. I love you and this will always be true,” Aoba replies, choked up from Noiz’s emotional little speech.

“Good. Because if I wake up tomorrow and this illusion shatters into reality, I’ll be so distraught.” There are tears in Noiz’s eyes as well. But then abruptly, he says, “I hope you didn’t plan on sleeping tonight.”

The older man blushes. “You little!”

Noiz kisses him again and then slowly, shuts the door behind them. He picks up Aoba bridal style and carries him to the luxurious bed. Aoba shivers under Noiz’s ravenous gaze and his body is starting to heat up in anticipation.

He spreads his legs into a V and like an obedient little bunny, Noiz crawls towards him and settles himself between Aoba’s legs. He kisses the inside of Aoba’s ankle, continuing the kisses up the fabric-covered leg. Aoba quickly gets impatient when Noiz starts kissing the inside of his thigh over the jeans, and groans. Noiz looks up, flashing those pale green eyes at Aoba and asks, “Something the matter?”

“You know what’s wrong,” Aoba huffs. “We’re both over-dressed for this.”

Noiz arches a brow. “Oh, are we?”

He skims his lips up the inside of Aoba’s thigh and when his nose brushes Aoba’s crotch, something close to a moan slips past Aoba’s lips. Noiz grabs the belt buckle with his hands and undoes it quickly, popping the button open on Aoba’s trousers as well. Then, looking straight into Aoba’s hazel eyes, he clamps his teeth down on the metal zipper and tugs it down in an agonisingly slow pace. Hot breaths fan over his boxer-covered cock and Aoba craves more. More of Noiz and more touching.

“Enough teasing. Can we just skip to the good part now?” Aoba half-begs.

“Nope. I’m gonna show you just how much I appreciate you,” Noiz answers without a hesitation.

He drags his half-open mouth up Aoba’s torso, his tongue sometimes darting out to lick at random spots. Aoba realises with a jolt that Noiz has put a tongue piercing again. He’s not sure if Noiz has got it redone or not but he is too distracted by how good it feels pressing against his nipples. Noiz seems to have taken notice, as he grins widely and pulls away from Aoba’s chest.

“Feel good?” he asks, fingers playing with the waistband of Aoba’s boxers. The front of his underwear is already the slightest bit damp from all the stimulation and Aoba nods, biting on his lower lip. “Do you want this off?” he hooks a finger underneath the waistband.

“Yes,” Aoba answers breathlessly. His hips buck up into nothing and Noiz chuckles as he pulls off Aoba’s boxers and firmly but gently grasps Aoba’s semi-hard cock.

He teases the slit with his thumb for a bit, his free hand reaching into his back pocket. It is then that Aoba notices that Noiz is still fully dressed in his button-down and dress pants. Aoba tries to sit up so that he can undress Noiz, try being the operative word. The instant Aoba shows signs up sitting up, Noiz pushes him back down onto the bed.

“You won’t have to lift a single finger tonight,” Noiz promises. “Just lay back and let me pleasure you.”

Noiz fishes a packet of lube out of his pocket and tears it open with his teeth. He slicks up his fingers and rubs at Aoba’s entrance lightly, all the while maintaining a slow up-and-down motion on Aoba’s cock. It’s enough to get him hard, but not enough to make him feel like he’s going to explode. When Noiz’s finger slips in, Aoba moans loudly, his insides welcoming the small intrusion. (They are still basking in the honeymoon phase, making love pretty much every night.) He wants to move his hips so that he can draw in more of that finger but Noiz’s level stare seems to be telling him not to. Besides, Noiz did tell him to just lie back . . .

Soon, one finger turns into two and with each thrust, they edge closer to Aoba’s prostate. Aoba knows that Noiz is missing that spot on purpose just to drive Aoba crazy with it. He is fully hard now and he either wants Noiz to hurry the fuck up and get inside him or simply orgasm. But Noiz knows this all too well and he takes his hand off of Aoba’s cock, fingers still tucked inside of him.

“Noiz,” Aoba whines. If he wasn’t so hard and desperate to come, he might have gotten up and smacked Noiz upside the head. “Fuck me already.”

“That’s rather rude,” Noiz says, withdrawing his finger as well. He leans down to drop a kissing in the crease of Aoba’s thigh, so close to his entrance.

“ _Please_ fuck me,” Aoba tries. “This is not how I pictured out anniversary night.”

“I’m having so much fun though,” Noiz’s voice is slightly muffled by the soft, sensitive flesh on the inside of Aoba’s thigh.

Noiz looks up, frowning. “Are you not enjoying this, then?” he asks as he returns his hand to Aoba’s prick. Fingers curling around the girth.

“N-no,” Aoba stutters.

“Then just relax. All in due time, mister,” Noiz smirks.

 

 

Aoba lets Noiz play around with his body for what must have been the next half-hour. Thankfully, Noiz does make him come once, which makes Aoba’s white out for a split second from just how intense it was. Noiz continues to taste and savour every inch of his body until he himself can’t wait anymore. He rolls a condom down his dick and then dribbles some lube over it as well. Aoba stares at Noiz with dark, lust filled eyes as Noiz hovers over Aoba, about to enter him.

“ _Ich liebe dich_.” Noiz whispers in German, voice all husky and sotto voce that Aoba wonders if he was mean to hear it.”

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” Aoba whispers back, catching the blond off guard. His German is still subpar but at least he doesn’t have to rely on Ren or his Coil so heavily now.

Noiz kisses him sweetly as he thrusts in slowly. Aoba just wraps his legs and arms around his husband, drawing him in even closer until every inch of their body is touching one another. Times like these, Aoba wants them to be one forever, never having to separate and worry about the outside world and what life might throw at them.

But right now, in this moment, he doesn’t. Because Noiz is all that he can see, feel, touch, smell, and hear. He’s all he needs.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Next morning, Aoba wakes up to Noiz kissing and licking various parts of his face. He jerks away from the wet, warm thing that is licking at his jawline and hears Noiz laughing.

“Wake up, you lazy bum,” Noiz says, laughing. “It’s already half past noon.”

“Mm don’t care. Five more minutes,” Aoba mumbles, brain still fuzzy with sleep.

Something begins to tickle his forehead and when he finally opens his eyes, all he can see is Noiz’s green eyes gazing into his. Aoba has long gotten used to this so he only tilt his head up, demanding his usual morning kiss. Noiz complies, first starting off slow but gradually turning up the heat until they are both panting and both their cocks are sort of hard from it.

Too sleepy to do anything, Aoba just wraps his fingers around both their erections and jerks off slowly. The metal balls on the underside of Noiz’s cock feel too good this early and he ends up coming way before Noiz does. He blames his half-awakened state. Still, he feels bad so he flips them over and scoots down so that he can suck Noiz off.

After that they take a bath together in the enormous porcelain tub (make love again as the water drains). Aoba lets Noiz wash his hair, which is really soothing and pleasurable. Now that he has practically no sensation left in his hair, he really enjoys it when Noiz plays with it. Noiz knows that Aoba used to have feeling in his hair so he’s always so gentle when he is washing Aoba’s hair or playing with it, which is just too adorable.

They step out of the bathroom wearing the bathrobes provided and call up room service for breakfast. (“Technically lunch but whatever. I’ll order the continental breakfast,” Noiz shrugs.)

“Let’s go out,” Noiz suggests after they finish their meal. “We’re in Paris after all. We should go to all those cheesy tourist traps designed for couples and stuff.”

“Okay,” Aoba agrees. He’s been to Paris before, with Noiz during their honeymoon where they travelled all over Europe together. Paris had been one of the first stops but they didn’t explore the city that much. He’s actually pretty excited.

He gets dressed slowly with many interruptions because Noiz keeps on coming up behind him to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear or the nape of his neck, hands wandering down to his waistline. It’s a miracle that they don’t end up tangled up on the bed again, really.

They decide to walk to Avenue des Champs-Élysées since it’s only a block down from their hotel. Aoba gets sort of dazed by all the expensive high-end brands lining up the street. The street is decorated so prettily, and the building designs add to the posh look of it all.

“Anything you want, is yours,” Noiz says, gesturing at the columns of stores. “I do wanna get you another suit because the summer banquet is coming up soon but that’s entirely up to you.”

Aoba shrugs. He’s somewhat gotten used to Noiz buying his clothes for him. Except a suit in this damns street must cost at least a thousand quid.

“Aren’t these all crazy expensive though?” he asks timidly.

“Don’t care. They are good quality so it’s not like we’ll be wasting money.”

Huffing, Aoba picks a random store and strides through the doorway. The walls are filled with suits of different types and fabrics, some mannequins on the floor showing different styling options as well. Aoba had never worn a suit before Noiz came into his life, so he literally picks out a random suit to try on and asks the worker for his size in the bad English. Noiz just stands back with the littlest hint of a smug smirk on his face and follows Aoba into the fitting room.

Even the damn fitting room looks extravagant. It’s a curtained-off section in a small room, the opaque curtain forming a circle around him. There’s no mirror inside the changing area so as soon as Aoba puts on the suit minus the tie—because he still has problems tying the knot perfectly.

Noiz wolf-whistles appreciatively, making Aoba blush. Noiz is lounging on one of the leather sofas, a flute of champagne in his hand.

“The blue-black of that suit really makes your hair stand out,” Noiz comments, standing up with the champagne still in his hand. He takes a strand and tucks it behind Aoba’s ear. With one hand on his waist, Noiz turns Aoba towards the mirror next to him.

“The shoulder seam is a bit too far down but we can get that fixed easily. The sleeves a bit too long as well, but it makes you look cuter. The cut of the lapel makes your neck look more slender and your shoulders broader. I think we should change the tie to a skinnier one since you are pretty scrawny and short. And as for the trousers,” Noiz trails his fingertips down Aoba’s hips, “you ass looks great in it.”

Green eyes seems to pierce straight into Aoba’s reflection in the mirror, the sheer intensity of them making Aoba’s spine tingle. Noiz takes a sip of the champagne and then turns Aoba back around to kiss him. The bubbly, sweetness seeps into his mouth from the kiss and it’s as tantalising as it is embarrassing. Noiz doesn’t care about showing his affections in such a public place but Aoba still feels like everyone is staring at them like animals at a zoo.

Someone (thankfully) clears his throat and it’s the sales assistant from before. “How’re you liking the suit, sir?”

“ _Nous le prendons_ ,” Noiz answers for him. “ _Mais_ _nous devons l’ajuster avant.”_

_“Certainement, messieurs. Avez-vous les autres complets vous souhaitez essayer?”_

Noiz shakes his head. _“_ _Je ne pense pas. Envoyez-le à cet adresse.”_ The blond hands over his business card

_“Oui, messieurs.”_

Aoba doesn’t speak a word of French so he doesn’t know what Noiz has just said. But he has a strong feeling that Noiz has bought the suit for him. Noiz nonchalantly pays for the purchase and they head out.

“How much is the suit?” Aoba fumes as he and Noiz exits the store.

“If I told you, you’d have a fit,” Noiz answers simply.

“You’re impossible,” Aoba mutters.

Noiz pulls him in and they stop in the middle of the street. “Impossibly in love with you,” Noiz says with a straight face.

“Sap,” Aoba comments, a smile spreading across his face.

“Just for you, Aoba. Just for you.” Noiz kisses pecks him on the lips before he starts walking again, their fingers interlocked.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They come back to Germany early next morning. Aoba is still sleeping when their car arrives at their flat so Noiz has to carry him to their apartment. When Aoba awakes, it’s to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns tickling his nose. He blindly reaches out for Noiz and when his hand comes in contact with soft, damp hair, he slides his hand down so that he can pull Noiz in by the back of his neck. He would have happily gone back to sleep with Noiz’s head on his chest if it had not been for Noiz turning his head to nip at his nipple.

“Ow! That hurt, you brat!” Aoba cries out, immediately pushing Noiz’s head. Noiz smiles without any regret, flashing his innocent grin at him.

“I’m sorry,” Noiz murmurs softly, not sounding particularly sorry at all. “Should I kiss it make it better?”

Aoba scowls. “That’s the least you can do.”

“Aww, I am so sorry,” Noiz croons. He laps at the reddened bud and suckles on it gently. Aoba’s still a bit sleepy but soon the pleasure chases away the traces of the haze of sleep out of his mind. It’s really good, especially with the metal ball teasing at the sensitive skin around his nipple and his morning wood is definitely there. He can tell that Noiz is getting a bit aroused from Aoba’s reactions, if the slight hardness against his leg is of any indication.

“Better?” Noiz asks, rubbing at Aoba’s nipples with the pad of his thumb as he looks up. Aoba’s cheeks are mottled red and pink and he just nods.

“I want you to make me feel even better,” Aoba demands, parting his legs. Noiz lifts the covers away from Aoba’s body and there is a rustle as it gets thrown away to a corner of the bed.

“Your wish is my command.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s late afternoon when Noiz springs the idea on him out of the blue.

“Let’s have a kid,” Noiz says so casually. Aoba chokes on his cup of coffee and Noiz at least has the decency to rush over and pat his back.

“Noiz! You can’t just drop a bomb like that out of nowhere!” Aoba chides him.

“Why not? It’s not like I could have worked up to this.” Noiz shrugs.

Aoba glares at his husband. “You could have. Anyway, what’s done is done. A kid? Us? Are you sure we’re ready for this? I mean, you’re only twenty-three and I’m twenty-seven. I haven’t really taken care of anyone and you’re still pretty bratty and childish at times.”

“So?” Noiz rolls his eyes. “I fall in love you with every single day, and I'm sure that I'll be loving you 'til we're seventy and beyond that. I want us to start a proper family. Adopt a couple kids, maybe a few pets. You know, the works.”

“Kids,” Aoba repeats. “As in plural.”

“We can move into a house, one with a giant backyard so our kids can play in it and run around with a puppy or something. Build them a swing set, watch them run wild until they fall asleep. I want this for us.”

“Okay,” Aoba says, still processing what Noiz has just said. “But we can’t just adopt kids out of nowhere. Maybe we can start off with something simpler, like getting pets. You like bunnies, yeah?”

Noiz nods. “Yeah, so?”

“We can get like a pet bunny so you can learn what it’s like to care for someone who is small and fragile. Granted, a human baby is more complicated than a fluffy little herbivore but it’s a start.”

“That sounds good to me,” Noiz smiles. “Now instead of just my blue bunny, I’ll have another smaller bunny to look after.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba doesn’t knows exactly how this happened, but they come back from the pet store with half a dozen baby bunnies. Six, adorable small bundles of fur that could all easily fit in both of his hands, all bundled up together.

“What were you thinking?” he reprimands Noiz as they climb into the car carefully. The driver starts the car and they take off for their flat.

“That they all reminded me of you?” Noiz answers, shrugging one shoulder. “This one has that slightest hint of blue in its fur, this one has gentle eyes, this one has pretty long hair, and—” Aoba cuts him off with a kiss. Stupid brat.

“I hope you asked them how you are supposed to take care of baby bunnies,” Aoba grumbles.

“It’s not all that complicated. You don’t have to take them out for walks or anything, just use these droppers to feed them and in about a month, we can start feeding them lettuce and chopped carrots. We have to feed them the little pellets so that their front teeth don’t get too long or start growing inwards or summat. Other than that, I think we got this covered.”

Aoba wants to ask Noiz to return half the bunnies but when he looks at Noiz’s face, he looks so damn happy, like a kid on Christmas morning. So he doesn’t. He’ll probably end up doing most of the caretaking since Noiz works four days out of seven but it’s okay if this makes Noiz happy.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Isn’t this house a little too big for the two of us?” Aoba asks, a little intimidated by the sheer size of the house they are stood in front of.

They drove out to the outskirts of the city where landscape changes into vast fields and clear, unpolluted skies. The house in question comes with a one-acre ‘backyard’ and the house itself is a modernised bungalow with a basement unit.

“We’ll fill it up with kids and memories soon enough,” Noiz replies. “And I always wanted a dog too. Dogs need space to run around in, yeah?”

Aoba shakes his head. He is about to walk inside when Noiz picks him up bridal style. The realtor—a middle-aged woman with kind eyes and a gentle smile—smiles at their antics. Noiz carries him over the threshold and carries him to one of the rooms. The master bedroom, Aoba supposes, looking at the bathroom attached to it.

“This bungalow comes with a master bedroom with a bathroom, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms aside from the bathroom in this one. The basement unit is divided into two sections: one styled like a hotel suite and the other one is just a large room. I was thinking that we could renovate the large room into some kind of recreational space and use the suite as the guest room for when your friends and Granny come to visit.”

Aoba looks around. The room is mostly empty except for an antique-looking dressing table and a coat hanger. It’s cosy, alright. And if Noiz was serious about having lots of kids, than fine.

“Okay, fine. We can buy the house.”

Noiz grins. “Thanks, Aoba, for not being so difficult for once.”

Aoba slaps his bicep, “You’re still a brat.”

“Yeah, but a brat that you love so much.”

“Tragically.” Aoba smirks.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They move in to the bungalow two weeks later. Noiz hires a moving company despite Aoba’s protests and the move-in goes smoothly. Aoba lets Ren explore the too-big backyard for hours and it’s cute, watching a dark blue lump of fur zooming all around the field. Ren comes back buzzing with energy and Aoba just pets his head as the movers clear out of the house.

“All done,” Noiz informs him, hugging him from behind. “I think it’s time to warm up the house a bit.”

“What are you talking about, it’s the dead of August—oh,” Aoba blushes when he catches Noiz’s drift. Twenty-three and still horny as he was back when he was nineteen, this one.

 

 

They spend the rest of the day cooped up in their room, making love on pretty much every single flat surface they could find in the space. It comes to an end when Aoba nearly brains himself whilst Noiz fucks him from behind in the shower stall. Noiz blames the inconveniently placed shelf; Aoba blames having come three times already and feeling like his legs had turned to jelly.

Dinner is a simple affair of delivery pizza because both of them are too tired to be arsed to cook something. Noiz insists on feeding Aoba like a baby and for once, Aoba lets him. He figures he can rope Noiz into doing anything as long as the bump on his forehead is still visible.

After dinner, Noiz puts the dishes in the dishwater and Aoba demands that he be carried into their bedroom. Noiz complies without a complaint and when they get to their bed, he sets Aoba down gently and then snuggle in the soft, warm covers.

“Love you,” Noiz whispers into the crook of his neck as they lie there, wrapped up in each other.

“Love you too, Noiz.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They start the adoption process around Christmas time. They have a tough time keeping it a secret from their friends and family as Noiz has flown out Tae-san, Koujaku, Clear, and Mizuki to celebrate with them. Clear is mesmerised by the cute little bunnies and Koujaku and Mizuki look as happy as ever. Granny looks like she knows something is up but Aoba can’t bring up the courage to ask her.

The holidays go by in a flash and Aoba soon finds himself tearing up as he says goodbye to Granny at the airport. He hugs his friends goodbye and watch as they go through the gates and back to Japan.

“You’ll see them again in four months,” Noiz reassures him.

“I know that. But goodbye is so hard to say,” Aoba sniffles.

“You’ll see them again soon,” Noiz promises, kissing his cheek.

 

 

They swing by the adoption centre on their way home. The receptionist tells them that all they need now is background check and for an official to come by their house and assess their stability at home and stuff like that.

They set up a date for the check-up and then return home. Ren and Usagimodoki greet them enthusiastically and Ren, picking up on Aoba’s sullen mood, licks his chin until Aoba bursts out laughing.

“Good boy,” Aoba praises him, ruffling up Ren’s fluffy fur. “Fluffy puppy!”

Ren licks his chin once more before asking to be put down. The Allmate reports the current condition of their bunnies and Noiz immediately goes to check up on them. Noiz named them random German or Japanese words and it’s all cute, really. Noiz’s eyes go all soft and tender whenever he looks at the bunnies and Aoba can imagine how Noiz would look at their own child all too well.

Well, not too long now.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“But she’s so tiny,” Noiz points out, holding up the little girl sleeping in the bassinet.

“Shhh, you’ll wake her!” Aoba puts his forefinger on Noiz’s lips. As half-expected, Noiz pokes his tongue out to lick at it.

The couple picked up their first baby earlier in the morning. They had thought about her name for weeks, debating between Japanese and German. Noiz insisted that their first child have a Japanese name so Aoba did a little search online. The baby was born in late autumn so Aoba wanted ‘Aki’ to be a part of her name. Then Noiz suggested ‘Akiko’, which means autumn child or bright child, depending on which Chinese characters they chose. And that’s how they decide upon the name Akiko.

Akiko is of Asian descent, which is evident in her dark brown hair and slanted, almond shaped eyes. Noiz commented on how her friendly, cute personality reminded him a lot of Aoba, which Aoba doesn’t see so much yet. They’ll find out as they raise the chid together, he supposes.

“We can’t sleep with her in the bed. What if we squish her by mistake?” Aoba asks.

“I think you’re paranoid but alright,” Noiz acquiesces. “Let’s go to bed now. I took the next two weeks off but I really wanna try something new tonight.”

Aoba flushes. “Don’t say stuff like that around Akiko!” he reprimands.

“She won’t remember hearing this. Kids don’t generally remember stuff from before the age of five. If you do remember stuff from that time, it’s just reconstruction of the childhood stories you’ve heard from your parents,” Noiz reasons.

“Still,” Aoba mumbles. He pauses for a yawn and as he rubs his eyes sleepily, Noiz kisses his shoulder.

“Okay, we can sleep for now.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Raising Akiko is a mix of hard ordeals and happiness of the likes Aoba has never experienced before. Sure, marrying Noiz and living in their little honeymoon phase was fun but being responsible for another human’s life sure did a fine job of ending that phase. He kind of misses the time when he took daily sex for granted because now, he is busy all the time looking after the baby and worry about her.

Akiko is very curious, and as soon as she learned to crawl, she took it upon herself to explore every corner of the bungalow. As a result, Aoba’s days consist of running after Akiko and making sure that she doesn’t bump her little head on a child-proofed corner of whatever. (Noiz went a smidge overboard child-proofing their home, sticking on the corner guard on pretty much every furniture they had and putting away anything that could fall and shatter.)

Ren’s ears twitch and moments later he says, “Aoba, the rabbits need a feeding.”

Aoba sighs. “Damn Noiz for getting six bunnies. Ren, can you watch over Akiko while I go feed them?”

“Roger.”

Aoba pads over to the kitchen and takes a bunch of lettuce out of the fridge. He washes them in cold water for a bit before take them to the room with the bunnies. Noiz has got the smallest room renovated so that there was real grass growing on the floor, and a small sun roof on the ceiling provided natural light. Aoba places the lettuce in front of the two bunnies that have hopped up towards him. They sniff at the lettuce for a few seconds before eating it. He allows himself to pet them for a minute or two before he gets up and goes to find Akiko and Ren.

He stands still when he comes upon them. Akiko has fallen asleep, her little head on Ren’s fluffy tummy. Ren seems to have entered sleep mode as well, his tail lying still on the floor. It’s so damn cute that Aoba has to hold back the urge to coo at them loudly. He does tell a Usagimodoki—the one that Noiz leaves with Aoba so that they can video call—to take a picture of the cute scene in front of him and sends it to Noiz.

Life with a kid isn’t the easiest but Aoba knows that he and Noiz can make it through. Because they have each other forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm gonna work on that Bad End fixer fic. *evil laughter*


End file.
